


Runaway

by AppleCiderr, phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Rape, Recovery, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Canon Divergence. Ichigo goes off to Tokyo for school and ends up falling for a guy named Kuniaki. Together, they make a home for themselves in their little apartment. Then, strange gifts start showing up, and strange things start to happen.NOTE: OC is only in the first chapter, this is a Chad/Ichigo pairing!!!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ichigo went to Tokyo University after he finished school. It was a chance for him to leave behind everyone and everything that reminded him of the past. He’d lost his Shinigami power, and with it, everything changed.

It was his second year when he met Kuniaki Yukimura. Kuniaki was a taller than average guy with a broad muscular build. They immediately became friends, having a lot in common and both being loners without a lot of friends. Then, by the end of that year, that friendship blossomed into something more. It wasn’t something that either of them were looking for, but it happened nonetheless. That holiday, Ichigo had taken Kuniaki home with him to introduce him to his family. Kuniaki’s family had disowned him when he came out to them about dating Ichigo, so he had nowhere else to go.

Things went well for about another year, and Ichigo and Kuniaki ended up moving out of the dorms and getting an apartment together. Both of them were doing well in school, and their relationship was greatly fulfilling for both of them. Ichigo had never been happier, he thought, and he loved Kuniaki a great deal. In return, Kuniaki showered Ichigo with affection and small gifts. Despite the struggles they often faced for being a couple, they came through everything together.

Then, the first gift appeared.

Ichigo came home one evening to find a wrapped box sitting outside their door. It had a bow and a card on it. The card read simply “For Ichigo” and that was all. Confused, Ichigo had taken it inside the apartment and showed Kuniaki. He didn’t know anything about it at all. He opened the box to find a set of lingerie. It was red and black lace with garters and stockings. Inside was another card, reading, “You will wear this for me”. Ichigo was understandably weirded out by the gift, but he had no idea where it could have come from. He kept it, putting it up in the closet, unsure if he should call the police or not.

For a while, he forgot about it. He had other things to think of, and some weirdo leaving strange gifts on his doorstep wasn’t one of them.

Then, he came home one evening to find the entire apartment ransacked. He did call the police this time, and they came out, looking for any evidence. There was none. Nothing had been taken, but every drawer in the apartment had been pulled out and the contents dumped on the floor. He told the police detective, a man named Bakin Rikimaru, about the lingerie gift he’d found, and he took down the information. He took pictures of the gift as well as everything in the apartment that was gone through. He had the apartment’s locks changed, and he thought that would be it.

He was wrong.

The next thing that happened was he came home one afternoon to find an envelope taped to the door. It had his name on it, and Ichigo hesitated because he didn’t know if he should report it to the police or not. He carefully removed it, holding it at the edges to preserve any fingerprints, and took it inside. He immediately called Detective Rikimaru. He came out and looked at the envelope, finding no prints on it whatsoever. Using a knife, he cut open the top and let the contents slide out.

There were pictures. Some of them were of Ichigo at school, others were of him outside the apartment. But then, the ones that chilled him were pictures of him sleeping in his own bed. That meant that this person had been _in_ his apartment while he was sleeping. Even after the locks were changed. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but Kuniaki tried to reassure him that nothing would happen. Ichigo had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but there was nothing the police could really do to help.

Another couple months passed without incident, and Ichigo was just beginning to feel safe in their apartment again. He thought maybe whoever was doing this had given up or something. Again, he was mistaken about it being over.

Another gift box appeared. This time, on the bed in the apartment. Ichigo called Detective Rikimaru and he came right out. After examining the box and finding no evidence on the outside, he opened it to find another set of lingerie. There was another card, this one reading “You’d look nice in this for me, and only me. I’m better for you than that other brute.”

Now, Ichigo was really creeped out. The guy was somehow getting into their apartment repeatedly and was now mentioning Kuniaki. The police couldn’t do a thing to help him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He’d changed the locks three times already and it hadn’t helped at all. He’d even invested in an interior lock that was supposed to be the best one that couldn’t be opened from the outside. It didn’t seem to matter.

There were other incidents over the next few months. Things would be moved around when Ichigo knew he’d put them in a particular place. Some items would come up missing and then reappear days later in a new place. Kuniaki tried his best to comfort him, but Ichigo was getting to the point that he could never relax no matter where he was. He was always afraid this person was watching him.

It was almost time for a break from classes when the worst day of Ichigo’s life happened. He’d felt strange all day, as though someone was watching him. He tried to shake it off during classes, but it was a feeling that just would not go away.

“Ichigo!” he heard and turned to see a girl from his class.

“Oh, hey Yuyu,” he answered, smiling lightly at her.

“Hey, you going home? I was wondering if I could copy your notes. I fell asleep during class,” she said, looking away.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Ichigo said, pulling his bag open and pulling out the notes. “I’ll get them back Wednesday during class, okay?”

“Alright. Um, hey, I know this is sudden, but are you busy Friday night?” she asked, face turning a little pink. “There’s this party and I thought you might like to come.”

“Oh, um, actually I’m attached right now,” Ichigo said with a smile. “Oh, um, there he is now, I have to go,” he said, turning to go over where Kuniaki was waiting for him.

“Hey, Ichi,” Kuniaki said as he got near. 

“Hey, how was class?” Ichigo asked, smiling.

“Good, what did you want to do tonight?” Kuniaki put his arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

Neither Ichigo nor Kuniaki saw the look they were getting from the girl that had approached Ichigo a few seconds before. She turned and huffed as she stalked off the other direction.

“I have some psychology work on a paper to do, but it should only take a little while. Just one small essay,” Ichigo answered as they made their way to Kuniaki’s car.

“Alright. Then you want to find something to watch on TV? I’ll cook tonight while you work on your essay,” Kuniaki said, getting into the car and starting it.

“That sounds good,” Ichigo smiled.

They headed to their apartment. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. The door was cracked open.

“We shouldn’t go in,” Ichigo said, grabbing Kuniaki by the arm and pulling him back.

“I can go in first and check it out,” Kuniaki said softly.

“No, let’s call Detective Rikimaru,” Ichigo insisted.

After a few minutes, Ichigo had convinced Kuniaki to call the detective. They waited outside the complex until the detective showed up. He went in with another officer and swept through the apartment while Ichigo and Kuniaki waited outside. After a while, he came back out to see them.

“It’s safe to go in,” Rikimaru said. “Though, this is weird.”

“Weird?” Ichigo asked as they followed the detective up into the apartment.

Once inside, they understood what it was that he had meant by “weird”. In the dining room, a full dinner had been set out for one. Everything that was used came from somewhere else, including the strange dishes and glass. There was a card in the center of the table that read “For Ichigo. I’m coming.”

“What do I do?” Ichigo asked, looking over the scene in absolute horror and confusion.

“There’s not much we can do,” the detective said with a sigh. “We have no leads on who this possibly is, and there still is no evidence left behind.”

“So, I’m just supposed to wait for this person to show up, and what, murder me in my sleep?” Ichigo asked, exasperated after so long fighting this.

Rikimaru sighed. “I wish there was more I could do. I can increase patrols in the area, and perhaps it will deter this person from trying anything else. I suggest not staying here tonight since he’s gotten in once today.”

“We can go to a Love Hotel,” Kuniaki suggested. “There are several around here and it would be easy to get a room tonight.”

“What if he follows us?” Ichigo asked, looking at him.

“He won’t. He’s long gone today. He’s done what he came to do, and now he’s going to watch what happens like he usually does,” Kuniaki assured.

“Yukimura-san is right, Kurosaki-san,” Rikimaru nodded. “With his perpetrator’s previous interactions, he usually does something to scare and make you uncomfortable, then watches the results from what we can tell. I’ll have a police car take you to a hotel and check in with you in the morning.”

“I guess if a police car takes us, he’d be less likely to be able to follow us,” Ichigo muttered.

So, they all agreed that it was the best course of action. They found a hotel with vacancies and got a room for the night. It was a smaller love hotel, but it was nice. Kuniaki even made the joke that it was like going on a mini vacation and having a room like this would be kind of nice. Ichigo couldn’t relax, though. No matter how safe they told him he was, he knew that somewhere, this person that had been stalking him was out there.

“Come on, Ichi,” Kuniaki said as they sat down on the bed, leaning in and kissing his neck. “Let’s not waste the room.”

Ichigo hesitated, but he eventually came around returned his affection. He had to admit, it was sort of romantic to be in a love hotel with him, and lately they hadn’t had much chance to be intimate with each other. Even though it was nice, Ichigo couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened and worrying about what the stalker was going to do.

“You’re still distracted,” Kuniaki sighed as they laid in the bed snuggled against each other.

“I’m sorry,” he responded. “I keep thinking about the situation.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Kuniaki told him.

“I’m not scared!” Ichigo snapped, frowning deeply. “I can take care of myself if he tries anything.”

Kuniaki chuckled. “Of course, you can, but this guy, whoever he is, is sneaky and does this stuff while we’re asleep or gone.”

Ichigo was quiet a bit. “I’m worried about you.”

“Me? What is this asshole going to do to me?” he scoffed.

“Yeah, but like you said, he does this stuff while we’re asleep. What if he hurts you?” Ichigo wondered.

Kuniaki squeezed Ichigo closer. “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself, too.”

They were both quiet for a while, both thinking about how messed up the whole situation was. There was nothing they could do to make things easier. After a while, they both fell asleep.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo wasn’t sure what was happening when his eyes fluttered open. It felt like something had bit his leg hard.

“Hmm, Kuni?” he asked, blinking wearily.

“Mff!” he heard. That didn’t sound right. He blinked again, but his head was fuzzy.

“Wake up, Ichi-kun!” he heard a strange voice.

He turned toward the voice and was staring at a face he didn’t know. He had dyed blond hair in an undercut style that let it fall into his face. His eyes were brown and bright in the dim light of the room. He slowly smiled and Ichigo sat up or tried to. He was sluggish and he had no idea why.

“Wha? Who’re you?” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“Why, the person who loves you more than anyone in this world!” he answered enthusiastically.

Ichigo turned his head to the other side and saw Kuniaki sitting in the large chair beside the bed. There was a gag in his mouth and his arms were behind his back. He was staring at Ichigo with wide and fearful eyes. Ichigo managed to get himself into a sitting position, propping himself up with his arms. Then he glanced down and realized he was wearing a set of lacy lingerie, a bra, panties, and a garter with fishnet stockings.

“Wha’s goin’ on? Who are you? What did you do?” he asked, putting his hands on his chest then turning back to the blond man.

“I thought you’d look lovely in that, and I was right. You never wore the others I sent you. So, I figured I’d make sure you wore it this time,” he said with a smirk.

Ichigo tried to crawl off the bed, falling off the side to the floor. He had to get out of here. He had no idea what this man was going to do to them, but he knew he had to get away from him. If he could release Kuniaki, they might have a chance. He didn’t get far, though, as he felt hands under his shoulders and dragging him back to the bed.

“No, no. Don’t do that. You don’t want Kuni-kun to get hurt, do you Ichigo?” he said as he pulled him up on the bed again.

“What’d you do to me?” he muttered as his head spun uncontrollably.

“Just something to make you a little more cooperative. Don’t worry, I didn’t give you enough to put you out. I want you to be awake to enjoy our time together!”

“You bastard,” Ichigo said, shoving his hands off his body. “I’ll kill you!”

“No, you won’t,” he said and Ichigo felt something cold and hard pressing against his neck. Ichigo swallowed hard and the guy lifted a knife and showed it to him. “I’m in control here, and if you and Kuni-kun want to get out of this alive, you’ll be a good boy for me. Well, I’d never hurt you, my sweet boy. But your big, bad boyfriend there, he’s another story.”

“Don’t touch him!” Ichigo growled and reached out for the knife to try and grab it.

The guy yanked it back. “Tut tut, don’t be like that, or I’ll bury this in his chest, and you can watch him bleed out.”

Ichigo’s heart was racing. He had no idea what to do. His head felt funny and he didn’t think his reflexes were anywhere near where they should be. Whatever he’d been drugged with was affecting him and he was afraid if he tried anything, he’d get Kuniaki killed.

“Please,” Ichigo turned and locked eyes on him. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He heard Kuniaki struggle and yell through the gag to him. It sounded like he was telling him to get away or something, but he couldn’t. If he tried anything, this guy was going to kill him. What choice did he have? Maybe he could try and get the knife from him. If he could just get his wits about him enough.

“Lay down, and be still,” he demanded.

Ichigo laid down and tried to calm himself. He had to be calm if he was going to try to get that knife from this guy. He held the knife in one hand and began to caress Ichigo’s chest with the other one. Ichigo shuddered as he moved the bra and began to play with his nipple. Ichigo’s eyes were fixed on the knife, though. He was going to endure whatever this guy did until he could grab the knife.

“You’re so lovely, my good boy,” he breathed, leaning over to kiss his chest gently. “You are everything I thought, and more,” he said as his hand glided down his belly.

Ichigo bit his lip and watched the knife. He had to wait for the right moment, though. When he was really distracted. Then, he leaned down and began to kiss his stomach and tongue his belly button.

“You should get a belly button ring, Ichigo. It would look so nice on you,” he said as he ran a finger under the band of the lacy panties.

The knife was out of reach now, though. He swallowed and turned his face toward Kuniaki. He was struggling still, but he’d never stopped. Ichigo wouldn’t let this happen easily, threat of violence or not. He jerked when he felt him move the panties over and pulled him out of them.

“You’re not excited,” he said sadly.

“Of course not!” Ichigo growled, not sure what this guy expected out of him.

“Well, we can’t have that!” he exclaimed. “I’ll only be happy if I make you feel good, too!”

With that, he went down on Ichigo, licking and sucking on him until he came to full arousal. Ichigo tried to will his body to stop responding but it wasn’t listening to anything he wanted it to do. He moaned out loud and heard him chuckle.

“There,” he said and then Ichigo felt the steel of the knife sliding against his thigh. “Now, I know you’re just thinking that you can get hold of this blade, aren’t you?”

Ichigo didn’t say anything. He bit down on the inside of his mouth and tasted blood. He couldn’t say what he wanted to because it would make him mad, and he didn’t want to get him angry. If he did, he might hurt Kuniaki.

“You might, if you tried hard enough, but if you try, I’ll kill your dear Kuni-kun. So, you better be sure you can get the knife away from me, or it will end in disaster,” he said, kissing the inside of his thighs as he pulled his legs apart to slide between them.

He laid the knife against Ichigo’s thigh on one side and reached down and slipped two fingers into him slowly.

“Oh, my, you are so soft and slick. You and Kuni-kun had a little fun already, didn’t you?” he said.

Ichigo felt his face heat up and he glanced over at Kuniaki who was staring with a blank look now. There wasn’t much he could do.

“Tell me, does Kuni-kun fuck you rough? Or is he a gentle giant?” the blond smirked, twisting his fingers into Ichigo harshly, making him hiss in pain. “Does he finger you first, or just stick his dick in you straight away?”

“Shut up!” Ichigo snapped, covering his face with both hands.

“Tut, tut. That’s not a good boy!” he said and Ichigo felt him take the knife and slide the tip against the skin of his belly. “I want you to remember tonight, forever, alright?”

Ichigo had no idea what that meant, but he crawled up on him, and without warning slammed into him. Ichigo gasped, arching a bit. After a couple thrusts into him, though, Ichigo figured out what he meant by remembering tonight forever. He took the tip of the knife to the center of his chest and cut into his skin.

“Stop!” he gasped, feeling blood running already. He heard Kuniaki’s muffled protests.

“Hmm, you feel good inside, Ichigo-kun. Very good. It was worth the wait. But here, this is my profession of love for you, so accept it!” he said as he continued to cut into his chest.

Ichigo was breathless and he couldn’t help but grab at his hands to get him to stop. But he had no strength in his hands. It didn’t deter him, and he grew annoyed and pulled his tie off his neck and used it to lash Ichigo’s hands together tightly. Immediately, he felt his hands start going numb. He returned to carving into his chest. After some time, he was done with the knife, and leaned over and began licking and kissing the bloody wound he’d left.

“Make sure you come for me, okay, Ichigo?” he said, reaching between them to grab Ichigo’s flagging erection and stroking it. “I won’t be happy if you don’t, and if I’m not happy, your boyfriend will suffer.”

Ichigo swallowed, holding his bound hands over his head as he tried to hold himself, but he couldn’t help it when a few minutes later, an orgasm crashed into him. He cried out, sobbing as he came. He heard him chuckle as he continued, pulling out and rolling him onto his stomach before slamming back into him again.

“Ah, my sweet boy,” he crooned. “You are more wonderful than anything I’ve ever felt,” he said as he came near his end.

Ichigo had no idea how much time passed, but he finally finished, coming into him and pulling out, leaving him feeling entirely disgusted.

“Let him go,” Ichigo said through teary eyes as he turned his head back to him.

“Oh yes,” the blond man said and walked over to where Kuniaki was sitting.

He pulled the gag off the other man and he looked at him. “You’re dead,” he said with a murderous glint to his eyes. He then turned back to Ichigo. “It’s okay. I love you, baby,” he said, obviously trying to sooth Ichigo.

The next few moments happened in horrific slow motion. The man turned back to him and grinned, then grabbed Kuniaki’s head by the hair and pulled it backward. Then he sliced through his throat. Kuniaki’s eyes went wide and his mouth gaped as a waterfall of blood washed down his chest.

“No!” Ichigo gasped, unable to scream due to the complete shock that came over him.

The blond turned back to him and smiled. “No one can have your attention but me,” he said and Ichigo felt tears spring to his eyes.

The blond man put the knife down and came over to Ichigo again. He grabbed him by the face and forced a kiss onto him, which Ichigo tried to fight, biting down on his tongue as hard as he could. He growled and pulled back, wiping his mouth of the blood, then he struck, slapping Ichigo then wrapping his hands around his neck and squeezing.

“You ungrateful whore, you should _thank_ me!”

Ichigo weakly reached up and tried to pry his hands off, but before long, he was seeing stars and black patches started to cover his vision.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo’s eyes fluttered and he didn’t know where he was. He saw light though and heard sounds. He saw movement and tried to focus on it.

“Oh, hey there, you’re awake, hon,” a voice said.

He blinked again and his vision cleared a little and he found he was staring at a woman in pink scrubs. She was putting a bandage on his chest, which felt somewhat numb. He had a raging headache that was pounding behind his eyes and his throat hurt.

“W-where am I?” he whispered hoarsely.

“You’re in the hospital, hon, do you remember what happened?” she asked gently.

In a second, everything came back to him. His eyes went wide, and he covered his mouth as his stomach recoiled. The nurse luckily was aware and grabbed a bedpan which he vomited nothing but bile into. His chest burned as he moved and he realized there was a large bandage covering most of it. There was a little blood leaking through already.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said sadly.

Ichigo clutched the bedpan and panted as he leaned back in the bed he was sitting up in. It was real; it wasn’t a dream, or rather horrible nightmare.

“Kuniaki?” he whispered. “Is he…?”

“I don’t know the details, but the police are here to talk to you about what happened, hon,” she said and pressed the call button.

A few seconds later another nurse came in and the first one told her that Ichigo was awake and the police could come ask their questions. Ichigo felt tears burning behind his eyes already because there was no way Kuniaki had survived having his throat cut. There was absolutely no way.

“Ichigo Kurosaki?” a new voice said from the doorway.

“Yes?” he said, seeing a pair of uniformed men standing there. Both were average looking men, with one being slightly taller than the other. Both had black hair cut in short styles.

“I’m officer Junji Hayashi, and this is my partner, Ryoichi Hayabusa,” the taller of the two said as they stepped into the room. “I’d like to ask you some questions about what happened last night in your hotel room.”

Ichigo swallowed as bile started to rise in his throat again. “Detective Rikimaru took us there after the stalker broke into our apartment again tonight.”

“Stalker?” the other one, Hayabusa said with a frown.

“Yeah, I’ve had this guy stalking me for the last couple years. I was working with Detective Rikimaru to try and find out who the guy was. He kept getting into my apartment and leaving gifts for me…” Ichigo rubbed the bandage on his chest. “I knew he was going to do something bad, but everyone said it would be okay. It’s not okay because Kuniaki—” Ichigo’s voice broke as he said his name.

“So, you’re saying this guy broke into the hotel room and attacked you and your…?” Hayashi queried.

“Boyfriend. Kuniaki was my boyfriend. We’ve been together for almost three years, ever since I came to Tokyo for school. He said there was no way he’d hurt him, and he was wrong!” Ichigo felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I see. What exactly happened last night, then? This stalker came into your hotel room. What then?” Hayashi continued.

“H-he had given me some sort of shot in my leg, so I wasn’t really able to fight back. He’d tied Kuniaki up and made him watch as he-he—” Ichigo choked on the words again.

“As he what, Ichigo?” Hayabusa asked, frowning.

“H-he said he would kill Kuniaki if I didn’t do what he said! I tried to grab the knife, but he-he kept it away from me, and my head felt weird. He did _it.”_

“It?” Hayashi commented.

“Yeah, he r-raped me and made Kuniaki watch, and then, when he was done, he went over and just cut Kuniaki’s throat. Th-then, he tried to kiss me, and I bit his tongue and made him bleed. He got mad and he slapped me then started choking me. Then everything went black. That’s all I remember,” Ichigo said, wiping tears away that just would not stop flowing.

“Are you _sure_ that’s what happened?” Hayashi said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“What?” Ichigo snapped his head up and stared at him. “Of course, I am!”

“We would understand if it was self-defense, Ichigo. You can be honest with us. Your boyfriend got rough. Too rough by the look. Maybe wanted to do a little knife play. You didn’t like it. So, you got ahold of the knife and retaliated against him.” Hayashi was staring at him blankly as he said it.

“Wait, what? No, I told you what happened, the stalker—”

“Yeah, I’m not buying the stalker line,” Hayabusa said. “In this line of work, the simplest answer is usually the truth, and in this case, your boyfriend attacking you and you defending yourself is the most likely answer.”

“But that’s not what happened!” Ichigo stated, looking between them.

“Then, you’ll submit to a rape kit being done?” Hayashi asked, arching his brow pointedly.

“A what? Why would I do that, I already told you what happened!” Ichigo was beginning to feel stressed by the whole situation.

“If there was another man there, it would prove you were attacked by someone other than Kuniaki,” Hayashi explained. “Otherwise, unless you tell us that you defended yourself, you may be in trouble for his death.”

“Wait, you want to say I murdered him?” Ichigo gasped, tears welling up stronger now. “How can you say that? I loved him!”

“Then, you have to prove it,” Hayabusa said with a shrug. “You’ll have to be examined and have samples collected from your body. Your clothes will be bagged and tested for evidence. It isn’t the most pleasant experience,” he said. “But if you’re telling the truth, then you won’t mind proving it.”

Ichigo stared at him open-mouthed for a few seconds. He had to go through something that humiliating just to prove that someone else had been there? He had to subject himself to something almost as degrading as being raped? He swallowed hard.

“I’ll do it,” he whispered, looking down at his hands. “I have to.”

“Alright, we’ll have the nurses send in someone that can take the kit. Once the DNA results confirm or deny your story, we’ll be in contact. We have your address on record. Don’t go anywhere else,” Hayashi said and they both turned and left.

Ichigo sat there numb for a while until the nurse came back in. “Hey, hon,” she said with a gentle smile. “The doctor will be in to take the sexual assault kit in just a minute.”

“Does it take long?” he asked, swallowing.

“A couple or three hours. It goes by fast, though, so don’t worry too much about it,” she said.

Ichigo felt his stomach roll again. He nodded and waited for a few minutes until another, female, doctor and nurse came into the room. She smiled at him and sat a largish box on the table which the nurse unsealed and began to take out bags and different swabs. The doctor was tall and thin and wore glasses, and Ichigo actually though she reminded him of Uryū a little bit. The nurse had pulled back brown hair and was wearing blue scrubs. Ichigo didn’t know exactly what they planned to do, but he could imagine what this might involve, especially since he’d said they had to collect samples. He rubbed his neck, which was sore.

“I’m Dr. Ruka Fukunaga. I’ll be preforming the exam and doing the testing kit. I’ll make this as quick and painless as possible, but you may be uncomfortable with parts of the evidence collection and examination,” she said.

Ichigo nodded, intending to cooperate with everything he could to try and make this prove to the police that this stalker had done this. He watched as Dr. Fukunaga took out a clipboard and began making notes.

“Tell me, did the attacker penetrate you fully?” she asked.

“Um, yes,” he said, face coloring.

“And did he ejaculate inside you?”

“He did,” he said quietly.

“That’s good for evidence collection because if we can get a good semen sample, it can help identify the attacker,” she told him. “Now, sit down at the end of the bed, and I’ll put out the stirrups for you to put your feet in you. You can have a sheet to cover yourself, so you won’t feel as exposed. I know this is a traumatic experience, and this isn’t easy, but if we want to catch the person that did this to you, this is the best chance we have,” she assured as he moved down to the end of the bed.

She helped him cover with the sheet as he put his legs up. He was already flushed red from the sheer embarrassment of the whole situation. She pulled his legs apart and he flinched as she touched the inside of his thigh.

“Just relax, I’ll be taking the swabs first from inside you. You will feel a little discomfort, but it will be quick. I’ll also be checking for any injuries,” she said softly.

Ichigo took a breath as he felt her press against him, and he thought he was going to come out of his skin as she began feeling around. He really didn’t want to be touched right then. He squeezed his eyes together and tried to put it out of his mind. They took mouth swabs and cleaned under his nails. He had his hair combed and he watched as they put the lingerie that he’d been wearing into a bag and seal it. After they were done, he gratefully got back into the bed and curled up on himself. He couldn’t help but start crying because Kuniaki was _dead._ The person that meant the world to him was _dead._ He ended up crying himself to sleep.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Things weren’t easy over the next two weeks for Ichigo. The first thing that happened after he was released from the hospital was Kuniaki’s family came to the apartment to collect his belongings. His mother yelled at him, calling him a “freak” and a “faggot that ruined” her son. She obviously wanted someone to blame, and Ichigo was the target of her ire. Ichigo took it silently and just gathered things that belonged to Kuniaki and put them in a box for his family. He asked about the funeral and he was told he wasn’t welcome, and that if he ever showed up near his grave, they’d call the police on him.

It was then he noticed that every picture they had of him and Kuniaki had been defaced. Kuniaki’s face had been scratched out and the pictures replaced on the shelves and the walls. Ichigo was too defeated to even call the police about it. He could only wait for the police to decide he hadn’t killed Kuniaki. It was a long two weeks of waiting.

He’d eventually called home and told his father most of what happened, leaving out the part where he’d been raped by the stalker. He didn’t want that to be known to his father. His father offered to come stay with him, but Ichigo told him not to. He needed to be home with the girls. He didn’t know what to do with himself except sit on the couch and stare at the tv. Everything that belonged to Kuniaki was gone except the ring he’d bought Ichigo. Ichigo would never give that up.

After the two weeks, the DNA results came back as Ichigo had told them. There was Kuniaki’s DNA identified, but also another unknown sample. There had been no matches in the databases, but all that meant was he’d never been in any trouble and had a DNA sample taken. It made his heart sink to know that he was unknown. The police, though, cleared him of any wrongdoing, but they also said that they weren’t sure they could charge him for any more than murder because Ichigo hadn’t had enough injuries to say he fought back.

Over the next month, though, things continued to be moved around the apartment. Ichigo didn’t fight it anymore. He wasn’t even surprised when he came home, and a meal was cooked. He never ate it, throwing everything away, but then his groceries would disappear. It didn’t matter, he threw out whatever he made. He quit calling the detective when it happened. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Isshin had tried calling Ichigo many times in the last three weeks. At first, it just went to voicemail. Then, he got a service disconnected notice. That worried him, because Ichigo hadn’t been in a good state of mind after the murder of his boyfriend. He’d told him he should come back to Karakura Town, but he said he didn’t want to leave the home he had with Kuniaki. He guessed he could understand that, but he was worried about him a great deal.

Now, he was at the apartment complex Ichigo lived in, standing in his empty apartment. The landlord had told him that Ichigo had left, leaving furniture and belongings behind and taking only the clothes out of the closet. He’d left no forwarding address, and the landlord wanted the rest of the belongings moved out as soon as possible. Isshin had said he’d take care of it, and now he was waiting on some movers to come get the things and take them back to Karakura Town so he could store them until he could find Ichigo again.


	2. Chapter 2

“I swear, it was him, they said. It was someone who had seen him in Soul Society before,” Rukia said excitedly.

Chad, Uryū, and Orihime looked at her with surprise. Orihime had tears in her eyes. “It’s been four years since he disappeared after he left Tokyo.”

“I know! I don’t know what he’s doing, but he was in an office building where they were doing a konso on a plus that was there, in Oita.” Rukia looked between them.

A lot had changed since Ichigo left Karakura Town for Tokyo. After almost seven years, Orihime had moved on and married and now had two children of her own. In a stroke of irony, the person she ended up marrying was Uryū. Uryū was a resident at the hospital in Karakura Town, and Orihime had become a nurse. Chad worked for a construction company and had been a site manager for the last couple years. He had never found a romantic interest of his own. In Soul Society, Renji and Rukia had finally married and had a child together. They had named her Ichika.

“What should we do?” Uryū said, sliding his glasses up his nose.

“Someone should go after him,” Chad said.

Chad had gone to Kyoto two years before when a letter from Ichigo had come to Isshin. Isshin had shared the letter with Chad, and the mark on it was from Kyoto. The letter wasn’t much, just a note saying that he was okay and not to worry about him. Chad had immediately gone to Kyoto to look for him. He ended up finding nothing. Still, he had held out hope that they’d come across him again.

“I can’t leave the hospital now,” Uryū said, frowning.

“And I can’t leave the kids,” Orihime commented.

“I can go,” Chad said with a nod. “I have time off.”

Rukia and the others all looked at him. They all knew that Chad had been hit the hardest by Ichigo’s choice to leave them. None of them really spoke about the why Chad was so insistent on finding Ichigo again, but they all knew at the heart of the matter, Chad loved Ichigo a great deal, and always had. Ichigo leaving Karakura Town had always been a sore spot for Chad, and he never really seemed to want to talk about him.

“Okay, here’s the information on where he was seen,” Rukia said, grabbing a paper pad off the counter and writing down the location.

Chad took it stoically and left the Uryū and Orihime’s house. Everyone there was sure that he would make arrangements immediately to go to Oita.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Chad looked at the paper and up at the office building. This was the place. Chad looked much the same other than a letting his facial hair grow a little. He wondered if Ichigo had changed any over the last few years. He had a lot of questions about what happened, and why he had left Tokyo like he did. In fact, Ichigo’s dad hadn’t told any of them much because he’d said “it’s Ichigo’s story to tell” and it wasn’t his place. He was obviously worried for him, but he didn’t give them any information. In fact, all Chad knew for sure was that Ichigo had gotten involved with someone in Tokyo, but he didn’t know anything about who they were.

He entered the building and went to the front desk.

“Can I help you, sir?” the woman said, looking up at him. “Oh, my,” she muttered under her breath.

“I was looking for Ichigo Kurosaki,” he said simply.

“Kurosaki, Kurosaki, oh, yeah, the one with the pretty orange hair, right?” she said, smiling.

“That’s him,” Chad nodded.

She looked around. “Are you the one that’s always sending him flowers?” she said softly when she looked back.

“Flowers?” Chad frowned. “No, I’m a friend from his hometown.”

“Aw, I was hoping to solve the mystery since he doesn’t really talk to anyone around here. I shouldn’t say it, but someone sends him flowers at least once a month since he started here, but for some reason he never looks happy to get them,” she said, sighing. “I’d think having a significant other like that would be sweet, you know.”

Chad thought about it. That was strange. If he got flowers, wouldn’t he want to take them? And him not talking to others didn’t sound right. “Is he here?”

“Oh, yeah, I can have him sent down from the mail room,” she said, picking up the phone and dialing a number. “Hello, this is reception. Yes, could you send Ichigo Kurosaki to the front, someone is here to see him.” She paused, and then looked confused. “Um, okay,” she said and looked at Chad. “What’s your name?”

“Yasutora Sado. But he knows me as Chad,” he said, looking at her curiously.

“Ah, he said he’s Chad. Yeah. Okay,” she said and hung the phone up. “He’ll be down,” she said. “Funny, though, he wouldn’t come down until he knew who was here,” she said. “You can have a seat over in the waiting area,” she told him.

Chad went over to the leather couches and sat down. After a few minutes, he sensed someone approaching. He looked up and nearly didn’t recognize Ichigo. His hair was longer and covered much of his face, but it hadn’t lost the same color it had always had been. He was thinner, though, obviously thinner. His face was drawn and his color wasn’t good at all. In fact, Chad wondered if he was sick or something because he looked like it. He stood up as he came over.

“Chad?” he said as he got close. “What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?”

“Soul Society. Rukia was told by someone who saw you here,” he answered.

“You can’t be here!” he stated, looking up at him. “You need to leave, now!”

“I came here to find out what was happening. I’m not leaving.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened and he stared at him a minute. “Y-you can’t just show up here like this!”

“I went to Kyoto to look for you,” Chad said.

“Why would you do that? Look, I left for a reason, and you’re ruining that reason by being here,” he hissed at him.

“What is the reason?” Chad wasn’t about to leave without knowing why. There was a reason, and he was going to find out what it was.

“Kurosaki, you have a visitor?” they heard, and looked over to see a man in a suit.

“Oh, um, yes sir, this is my friend from my hometown. He was just leaving,” Ichigo said nervously.

“Nonsense. You’ve already done all the work for today, take off early and see your friend!” the man said and clapped Ichigo on the back. “I insist!”

“Oh, okay, sir,” Ichigo stammered and looked at Chad. “Uh, yeah, I live nearby. We can talk there,” Ichigo said, turning and heading to the door.

Chad easily kept up with him as he walked down the sidewalks, headed toward an apartment building that was just down the street from the office he was working at. Ichigo was silent as he led him into the building and then into a small apartment. There wasn’t much in it, a futon and a low table, and that was about it.

“Okay, I’m just going to say it again. You need to leave. You can’t be here.”

“I want to know what’s going on,” Chad said, crossing his arms and staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his face. “Look, you just have to trust me. Go home and leave me alone. I’m fine, as you can see, so there, go tell the others.”

“No.”

“No?” Ichigo stared at him. Chad wasn’t about to budge on the subject. “I’ll make you leave!”

“You can try,” Chad stated, widening his stance a little.

Ichigo growled and tried to push him toward the door to no effect. “Just go, already!”

“Who sends you flowers, Ichigo?” Chad asked as he resisted Ichigo’s efforts easily.

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Ichigo gasped out.

“The receptionist wanted to know if I sent them to you.”

“Why, that’s private! She had no right to tell you that!” he grumbled, but he’d stopped trying to push Chad. It was quite obvious the taller man wasn’t going anywhere. “Look! You don’t understand! You just have to leave!”

“Make me understand, and I’ll go if you want me to.”

Ichigo threw his hands up and dropped into the futon behind him. “Look, you’re in danger if you’re here with me, okay? Is that enough?”

Chad moved around and sat down next to Ichigo. “No.”

“Look, can’t you just trust me on this?” he said, and Chad thought he saw tears glistening in the edges of his eyes.

“I trust you, Ichigo, but something happened in Tokyo that made you run away. I want to know what it was.” Chad wasn’t leaving without knowing that information.

Ichigo ran his hand through his messed hair and swallowed. “I had a boyfriend. His name was Kuniaki. But something happened, and he died, so I left. Alright, is that enough?”

“What happened?” Chad insisted.

Ichigo looked at him and now Chad knew he did have tears in his eyes. “I can’t…” he whispered.

“Please, Ichigo. I came here to help you. I want to help you,” he said, reaching over and taking Ichigo’s hand in his larger one.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo looked at him as a couple stray tears slipped down his face. “He was murdered, okay? And it was my fault.”

Chad frowned. “How was it your fault?”

“There was a guy. He started by leaving packages for me. Then other things started happening, and he kept breaking into our apartment. He’d take pictures of me sleeping, then leave them for me. No matter wat I did, he kept getting in while we were gone or asleep. We called the police, but they couldn’t help. They were useless. Then, one night, Kuniaki and I were staying the night in a hotel because he’d broken in again, and…and…” Ichigo swallowed hard again. “He showed up there.”

Chad squeezed Ichigo’s hand and knew that Ichigo was struggling to say things. “What happened?”

“H-he drugged me and tied Kuniaki up to make him watch. He wanted me. He said if I did what he said, he’d leave us alone, but he lied. H-he killed Kuniaki when he was done with me, then he got angry and choked me until I passed out.” He paused and chewed his lip a moment. “I woke up in the hospital. They thought I’d killed him because he got rough, and they had to do an exam I didn’t want to prove someone else was there.”

Chad didn’t know what to say, really. He sat there for a moment as he thought about it. “But that wasn’t your fault.”

“Of course, it was my fault! If it hadn’t been for me, he’d still be alive!” Ichigo looked at him with anger in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you come home?” Chad asked.

“How could I come home when he was still out there? He said he was all I needed, and no one else could share my affection. So, I ran. I went to Osaka first. But he followed me there. I knew he would, that’s why I couldn’t go back to Karakura Town. He broke in again and again. He kept leaving me presents and flowers, and then, a friend I’d made in Osaka was in a terrible car accident. His brakes went out while he was driving. It was him again. I knew it, and then he broke in while I was asleep again. He drugged me again with something and I couldn’t fight him. He told me again that no one would share my affection. So, I moved to Kyoto then.”

“And he followed you there,” Chad said.

Ichigo nodded. “He did. It took a while to find me, but he did eventually, but this time I wouldn’t have friends because they could get hurt. I tried getting a dog, though. I thought maybe an animal would deter him. I was wrong. I came home one night, and he’d cut my dog’s throat. He was waiting for me and had a knife again and told me he was the only one who could love me. After that, I ran further to Oita. But he found me here already again. So, you see, you have to go, because he’ll get to you, too,” Ichigo stared at the floor as he spoke.

“I’m not leaving you with him out there,” Chad said.

“You can’t stay! I can’t let anything happen to you! That’s why I ran to keep you safe because if he found out how I felt—” Ichigo stopped, eyes widening because he hadn’t meant to say that much.

“How you felt?” Chad asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at him.

Ichigo’s face reddened and he turned away. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Chad pointed out.

Ichigo turned back to him. “It’s just, you’re so important to me, and if anything happened to you, I couldn’t live with myself,” he said without looking him in the eye.

Chad reached out his other hand and tilted Ichigo’s face up. “Is it more than that?”

He blinked rapidly but locked eyes with Chad. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do,” Chad told him, moving his hand to cup his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips gently.

“Chad?” he whispered. “D-don’t do this if you don’t mean it, Chad,” his voice was breathy.

“I don’t do anything I don’t mean,” Chad said and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ichigo’s forehead, then moving down to press against his nose before leaning forward and pressing against his lips gently.

Ichigo was surprised at first and didn’t know what to do, but when Chad’s tongue flicked out against the seam of his mouth, he opened, allowing him in. Chad slipped his tongue against Ichigo’s, sliding them together before leaning back and kissing at his lips again. Ichigo leaned up to reclaim the closeness to Chad’s mouth he’d lost when he moved back. He reached up and grabbed Chad’s face with both hands, pulling him back to delve into his mouth with a bit more insistence this time. After a few minutes of intensely exploring each other’s mouths, Ichigo leaned back, panting.

“We can’t do this. If he finds out about you, he’ll kill you,” he whispered hoarsely.

“We can do what we want. You want this, right?” Chad returned.

“I do, but I’m scared of what he’ll do to you.”

“I’m not scared. He’s not going to touch you again, and he’s not going to do anything to me,” Chad said, kissing his lips again.

Ichigo got lost in the kissing for a while before he pulled back. “No, but Kuniaki…”

“Kuniaki didn’t have the powers I have,” Chad told him, leaning back in to kiss at his neck.

“I’m powerless, though, and he comes in at night while I’m sleeping, I can’t—” Ichigo let out a pleasured moan as Chad slid one hand up the inside of his thigh.

“Hmm,” Chad hummed and bit lightly at Ichigo’s throat. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “I’ll be here and keep watch while you sleep.”

Ichigo didn’t say anything for a moment as he ran his hands over Chad’s strong arms and back. He’d only put on more muscle since he’d last seen him. He got up suddenly, surprising Chad a little.

“Come on,” he said, reaching his hand out for him.

Chad took it and stood up to follow him to the small bedroom where there was a futon rolled out on the floor. Ichigo pulled him toward it, dropping down to his knees. He looked up to him and ran both hands up his thighs to the button on his pants. Chad just watched him as he undid the button and zipper. It was quite obvious that Chad was interested in what Ichigo was doing as he pulled him out of his pants and then looked up at Chad, face pinking significantly.

“Really?” he said, fingers gingerly sliding down his length.

Chad had a slight smirk on his lips as he nodded silently. Ichigo leaned in and licked the head, tongue sliding around and under before he took him fully into his mouth. He couldn’t go that far before he pulled back, but he heard Chad grunt in pleasure from the action. He continued, licking and sucking until he felt Chad’s hands on his head, pulling him back. He looked up; his eyes wide as Chad looked down at him.

“That’s enough of that,” Chad said and moved to drop to his knees in front of Ichigo.

Chad’s steady hands moved to pull Ichigo’s shirt up over his head. Chad moved to smooth those same steady hands over Ichigo’s chest, pausing to pinch and flick at his nipples. Ichigo shivered to have someone touch him so gently after his stalker’s rough treatment when he was drugged out of his mind. This was so different, and for the first time in a long time, he felt good.

Ichigo reached his arms out and pulled Chad in to kiss him again, arms looped around his neck and fingers exploring the back of his longish hair. He got lost in the sensations, forgetting everything except Chad and him for a few moments. His hands slipped down Chad’s muscular arms and he had a moment that he couldn’t believe this was happening. How many times when he laid with Kuniaki had he imagined Chad in his place? It was something he still felt guilty because of, but he hadn’t been able to help it. Honestly, it had been the similarities between the two of them that had initially attracted him to Kuniaki. But now…

Chad pushed gently on him, bracing his back with his arm as he laid him back onto the futon without breaking the kiss they were engaged in. As he got him on his back, Chad began kissing down his throat, leaving a trail of heat everywhere he touched. Ichigo panted, moving to let Chad lay on top of him, slipping one leg between Ichigo’s still clothed ones. His knee pressed against him and he moaned a little, gripping Chad’s shoulders.

“Are you sure about this?” Chad asked, nuzzling into his neck and laying soft kisses along it.

“Yes,” Ichigo breathed, arching a little as everywhere Chad touched felt like it was on fire.

Chad didn’t say anything else. He leaned up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side before he began licking and sucking down the midline of Ichigo’s body until he reached his straining arousal through his pants. There was already a spreading wetness there as Chad palmed him through the clothing. His fingers went for the button on the slacks and he slipped them off over Ichigo’s hips with his boxer shorts. Chad’s hands slid down between his legs, gently gripping him and stroking him firmly.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo hummed in order to keep from yelling out. It felt so good to be touched like this again. The feelings were flooding him, and he wasn’t sure he could keep his voice down. Chad slipped down and began to probe at his entrance. For a second, Ichigo nearly panicked. Then he calmed himself down because this was _Chad._

“There’s lube in the dresser,” Ichigo said, relatively sure he wasn’t going to be able to take Chad without it.

Chad paused, sitting up. “You have some?”

Ichigo flushed a bit. “He leaves it here. It’s one of the things that he puts in the places I live because he swears that he loves me,” he whispered. “If I throw it out, he just gives me more.”

“Well, that’s going to change,” Chad said standing and going to the dresser.

Chad came back with a bottle of it, and crawled back onto the futon, sliding between Ichigo’s legs. He opened the bottle and put some on his fingers, and then pressed a finger into Ichigo.

“Ah,” Ichigo breathed, trying not to tense up.

“You okay?” Chad asked, pausing.

“Um hum,” Ichigo nodded. “’M fine.”

He watched as Chad leaned over and licked at the head, plunging another finger into him. Ichigo arched a little as Chad’s mouth enveloped him.

“Ha. Ah. No, I’m not gonna last,” Ichigo gasped as he held himself in check. For the first time in the last few years, he wanted to orgasm. It wasn’t being forced out of him, and it was impossibly good feeling.

Chad pulled off, moving up, trailing hot kisses up his belly and chest. He then found Ichigo’s mouth again and locked onto him. As he did so, he felt Chad pressing against him and it sent a jolt through his body. He groaned as he felt Chad’s hands gripping his back. Chad leaned back, pushing Ichigo’s legs further apart and grabbing the bottle again. He coated himself in the lube with one hand while he looked down on Ichigo with the one eye that was visible through his hair. Ichigo was a little nervous considering Chad’s size, but as he leaned into him, breeching him easily, he dug his fingernails into Chad’s back.

“Oh, ah,” he gasped out.

“Are you okay? Do I need to stop?” Chad asked, pausing.

“No, don’t stop! I’m fine, just keep going!”

Chad nodded, pressing forward and going deeper until he was fully seated. Ichigo could hardly breathe, feeling like he was overfull, and his emotions were overflowing along with tears that started to slide down his cheeks. He clamped his legs around Chad and his nails dug into Chad’s flesh. He panted and clutched him tightly, his own arousal trapped between them where they were so close together. Chad slowly started moving, thrusting into him with a steady pace. Ichigo had never had anyone be like this, not even Kuniaki had been this soft and gentle. Of course, Kuniaki and his stalker were nowhere near Chad’s size, either, so that was significantly different. He felt good everywhere, from his toes to the crown of his head, he felt like his body was burning up.

“Oh, Chad, Chad,” he muttered, clinging to him. “More, give me more,” he told him.

“Do you feel good, Ichigo?” Chad asked, thrusting deeper and deeper into him.

“Yes!” he gasped out, legs tightening around him even more.

“Good,” he responded, leaning down to kiss him once again.

After what seemed like a long time, Ichigo couldn’t hold on any longer. He couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him as he came hard between them. Chad lasted a few more moments, thrusting through his orgasm and then grunting as he came into him. Ichigo could feel him throbbing inside him and he panted as he waited for him to be done. He pulled out slowly, moving to lay beside him and wrapping his arms around him. Ichigo snuggled into the hold, tears still flowing down his face for some reason. He couldn’t let go of him no matter how hard he tried.

“Are you alright?” Chad asked after a minute or two of waiting.

“Yeah, I just feel a lot right now,” Ichigo whispered.

“Feeling a lot is okay,” Chad replied. “Just as long as it felt good for you.”

“Did it feel good to you?” he asked, worrying a little.

“Very,” Chad said.

There was a silent few moments before Ichigo got his own emotions under control. “Now what?” he asked softly.

“We figure out what to do about this guy that’s stalking you,” Chad commented. “We’re in this together. Why didn’t you ever say anything to me about how you felt?”

Ichigo took a deep breath. “At first, I thought there was something wrong with me. Feeling like that about someone who had been by my side for so long, it seemed wrong. And I didn’t think you’d return those feelings so I pushed it away.” Ichigo sighed, nuzzling into Chad’s broad chest. “Then I left, and I thought I’d be ‘normal’ if I tried, and then I met Kuniaki. H-he reminded me of you, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it, we ended up together.”

“Are you attracted to other guys?”

“I’m not gay,” he said a little defensively. “I mean, not really. I just felt something for you, and then Kuniaki. I’m not really interested in anyone at all, you know. It’s just certain people that I see that way, and it doesn’t matter what their gender is, I guess. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“That’s okay. I think I understand,” Chad cradled his arms around Ichigo’s body and tightened his grip on him. “I never thought about it until I got here, and I started to understand why I’d been feeling so different since you left.”

“I’m sorry I left like I did,” Ichigo said. “I wanted to leave everything behind that reminded me of losing my powers, and well, you.”

“I wish you’d said something,” Chad said. “I would have listened.”

They lapsed into silence again for a while. Ichigo just enjoyed being held by Chad. It was a comfortable thing that Ichigo had never had, even with Kuniaki. With Kuniaki, after they’d been together, he would always just fall asleep and that was it. It was never like this.

“But he’s going to find out,” Ichigo said with a touch of sadness to his voice. “Then what?”

“Then we deal with him. For now, go to sleep. I’ll stay awake and make sure nothing happens. Then, tomorrow, we should go home.”

Ichigo sat up and looked at him. “Back to Karakura Town?”

Chad nodded. “Your family misses you, and it has been long enough.”

“What if he follows me there, too?” Ichigo worried.

“Then we’ll deal with him there. You have friends and family there to support you. We will not let this man harm you again.” Chad seemed confident in that statement.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Shoyo Nishioka sat in front of the laptop and had a look on his face of extreme disgust. He watched the feed from Ichigo’s room from the day before.

“How dare he,” he whispered to the image of the taller man on the screen kissing _his_ Ichigo. _His._ Not anyone else’s. “How dare he touch my Ichigo. How dare he even think that I would allow this. And Ichigo, my precious Ichigo. How could you betray me like this?” he reached out and put a finger on the screen where Ichigo’s form lay on the futon.

The video feed didn’t have audio, but he could tell they were going to have sex. He stood up and swiped the cup off the desk with his hand, sending it crashing to the ground and spilling his coffee all over the floor. His breath was ragged, and he was shaking. After everything, after he got rid of that bastard before, Ichigo would go and sleep with another man? He went through all the work of killing anyone that got close to Ichigo, and now this stranger shows up and takes him to bed so easily?

His eyes were drawn back to the image though as Ichigo’s clothes were removed and the other man began to touch him. He swallowed dryly and sat back down, unable to take his eyes off the object of his obsession. Despite how angry he was, the sight aroused him. He dropped back in the office chair, the pieces of the cup crunching under his boots. He pulled himself out of his jeans and began to stroke himself as he watched. He couldn’t help himself.

When he was done, he cleaned off with some tissues that were on the desk and dropped them into the trash beside him. The video had advanced where Ichigo and this strange man were cuddled together on the futon, covers pulled over them. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. He switched feeds from yesterday to the current feed. He growled because Ichigo was packing his suitcase as he talked to this stranger. He was planning to leave again.

“Ichigo, you can’t escape me,” he whispered and pulled up the GPS tracker and checked it. It was embedded in Ichigo’s suitcase lining. Well, one of them was. It was still functioning, so he would have no problem following him wherever he went.

Everything was on the laptop. All the recordings he’d made over the years, all the documents he’d saved, everything. He was about to do something else when his phone rang. He glanced over and saw that it was his father. He snorted.

“Father,” he answered.

“Shoyo,” his father responded. “Where are you?”

“I’m still in Oita. But I’m about to travel again,” he said with slight smile.

“Is this girlfriend of yours really worth traveling all over Japan?” his father asked for the millionth time it seemed.

“Oh yes, Father. She is my heart and soul. She is everything to me,” he said.

“If she’s so important, why have you never brought her home?” he asked again.

“I told you, Father. I value my privacy about the issue. I may bring her home if we get married, but she’s been resistant to the idea of marriage so far,” he glared at the feed as the strange man kissed Ichigo again.

“I don’t understand why you have to be so secretive. And these charges to the credit card. Why are you using so much electronics equipment again? And are you really buying flowers this often for her?” his father asked.

“I like to spoil her, Father. She deserves nothing but the best, of course. If I want to have her become my wife, then I have to be the best I can be for her. The flowers remind her that she is on my mind even when we are apart,” he explained. “I’ll be charging travel soon.”

There was a sigh on the other side of the call. “If it pleases you, your mother would have wanted you to be happy.”

“This will make me happy, Father,” he said as he scrolled through the various hidden cameras he’d planted in the apartment.

“Alright, son,” his father said. “I’ll call you next week to see how you are doing.”

“Thanks for everything, Father. Without your help, I wouldn’t be able to live my life as I desire it,” Shoyo smiled.

“It was your mother’s last wish that you live your life as you desired. I will honor that wish until I die myself, even if I doubt some of your decisions,” he said.

“Goodbye, Father,” he said and put down the phone.

Shoyo smiled, staring at the live feed. Ichigo was going to leave again, but he’d follow him once more. He would never get away from him.


End file.
